Where I Sleep
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: "It's a hard decision, but just know that whoever you choose, I'm still gonna be here to kick anybody's ass if they disrespect you, you know that right?" My interpretation of the 'Swan Song' episode (Also covers 'Glee, Actually'). Two-shot.
1. I Choose You

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey everybody, as I've finally finished Rise, I wanted to write my own version of the 'Swan Song' episode. It will most probably be a two-shot as I want to cover this weeks episode too. So, enjoy! Songs used are listed at the bottom of the page._

_(P.S, later on in the one-shot, if you know me, you know that Tarley, Tina and Marley, are canon in my world. Just a heads up, so enjoy!)_

_**EDIT** - A few changes made here and there, and a scene has been extended._

* * *

Sam lent in to kiss Brittany, and as their lips were just about to meet, Brittany pulled away, scrunching up her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't" She whispered.

"Why?"

"I just, I really like you Sam, but I can't do this right now"

"Is this about Santana?" He sighed.

Brittany looked up at him sheepishly. "Yes. And I really can't do this with you Sam, I still really miss her, and I haven't really gotten over what happened between us. I'm sorry" She whispered the last part before pulling away completely, grabbing her stuff, and leaving the room.

Walking down the now-empty hallway, she couldn't help the tears that started running down her face. She hicupped as she walked, with no real destination, and thought about what had just happened. Sure, she liked Sam, but she wasn't really over Santana, and she didn't think she ever would be. There was no one else but the latina, and when Sam nearly kissed her, all of her emotions and the realness of the situation had come crashing back down on her. Right now, she didn't know what to think. What had just happened?

He feet carried her to the last place she ever thought she'd be, the auditorium. She was about to enter, but stopped, thinking about how it was booked for someone, but thought 'what the hell?', and entered, knowing that she needed to occupy herself with something else to get her mind off things.

Entering, she sat in the very back row, and froze when she looked up, seeing the last person she ever thought would be here.

Santana.

The latina was sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, staring at the empty room in front of her, not even noticing that Brittany had entered the room. Santana pulled the fedora she was wearing down over her eyes and all of a sudden music started playing and she started the talking intro.

_Yeah,_

_You know it's funny_

_Seems everytime I, try to forget about you_

_My feelings bring you back in_

_It's crazy_

_'Cause I got somebody else_

_And you got somebody else_

_But you and I both know_

_What it really it is_

_But still you know what I'm saying b?_

Santana's heart clenched in her chest as she spoke the intro and got ready to sing the lyrics, remembering how everyday she thought about Brittany and how she made the biggest mistake of her life.

_Ran across a picture you took of me_

_And it got me thinking 'bout how we used to be_

_It was just you and me_

_Still hear you say you love me_

_Put no one else above me_

_But that was back then and now you're just a memory_

_If I didn't go away to school_

_Then where would we be?_

_Probably still together and somewhere happy_

_If I'm supposed to be moved on in a new relationship strong_

_Then why are you still haunting me?_

She thought about how the lyrics fitted their situation so well, and wondered how it would have been if she hadn't left to go to school in Kentucky. How they would be happy and still together. She'd heard the minute she was back in town from Blaine about how Sam had started getting feeling's for Brittany, and she knew that when she came back for the holiday's it wouldn't be quiet the same as it was last year.

_They say_

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that's how you know_

_I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights_

_Now I'm back where I started_

_And you're back in my life._

_The further I go the closer I get back to you_

_I say I've moved on till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me_

_Help me get out of this circle_

_Get out of this circle?_

Last year was just so easy. They were together and nothing could come between them. Now, Santana was coming back for Christmas alone, no girlfriend and no dreams or motivation to actually do anything with her life. With Brittany everything seemed so much clearer and easier. Where did it all go wrong? If she hadn't have gotten so damn scared she wouldn't be in this situation.

_I drove past your house the other day_

_I didn't even mean to I went the wrong way_

_I ain't seen your mama in a while_

_When she looked at me she smiled_

_And asked me if I'm doing OK_

_Took everything I had not to bring up your name_

_And wonder if you came home for the holidays_

_She asked if I could stay a while_

_'Cause you had come in town,_

_And you were just five minutes away_

By now the tears were falling freely down Santana's face as she continued to sing her heart out, putting all of her pain and emotion's into the song and it's painful lyrics.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that's how you know_

_I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights_

_Now I'm back where I started_

_And you're back in my life._

_The further I go the closer I get back to you_

_I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me_

_Help me get out of this circle_

_Get out of this circle?_

She felt her heart break at the lyrics, and thought about how much she missed Brittany, and how stupid she was to ever break up with her.

_Everybody who's listening to this_

_If you got that person that makes you wonder what if_

_Let me hear you say yeah_

_(yeah)_

_Say yeah_

_(yeah)_

_Say yeah_

_(yeah)_

_Hoa yeah (hoa yeah)_

_If you understand how I feel_

_Then grab that person now and let 'em know what's real_

_Let me hear you say yeah_

_(yeah)_

_Yeah_

_(yeah)_

_Yeah, ahahah, hoa_

By now her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy, but she knew she had to finish the song, as if her life depended on it.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then thats how you know_

_I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights_

_Now I'm back where I started_

_And you're back in my life_

_The further I go the closer I get back to you_

_I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me_

_Help me get out of this circle_

_Get out of this circle?_

As the final notes played out and she finished singing, a strangled sob escaped her throat, reverberating around the seemingly empty auditorium. Her vision blurring, Santana fell to the floor, her arms covering her face as her body was wracked with sobs.

As Brittany watched Santana pour her heart out into the song, she wondered what exactly was going on in the Latina's head. She had a pretty good idea, but decided not to make judgments until she was absolutely sure. By the end of the song, she was pretty sure it was about her. From what she could see Santana was crying hard, and her own tears had started falling as soon as her ex-girlfriend had started singing. She couldn't help it, it just happened.

Her heart dropped as she watched Santana collapse off the stool and onto the floor, crying her eyes out. Gasping, she covered her mouth in shock as she immediately stood up and rushed down to the stage where Santana was curled up in a ball, sobbing.

Wrapping her arms around the Latina, she picked her up in her arms and placed her into one of seats facing the stage.

"Santana?"

Santana looked up to see the person she'd been crying about right in front of her. "Britt? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" She said, studying Santana's tear stained face. "I kind of just ended up here"

Santana was extremely upset herself, but she knew Brittany was sad by the slight quiver in her voice, and she noticed the blonde's own tear stained face.

"Britt, you've been crying"

"Your song was really sad" She sniffled, wiping away a stray tear.

"Sorry"

Brittany shook her head. "Don't say sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry about. You were just singing what you were feeling. Is that really how you feel?"

"Uh huh, yeah" Santana sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Why are you here in the auditorium?"

"I came back for the holdiay's and found out some stuff, and I just needed to get my emotion's out"

"What kind of stuff?" Brittany asked, hesitantly placing a hand on Santana's back and breathing out a sigh of relief when the latina didn't flinch or pull away.

Santana shrugged. "I found out from Blaine about Sam"

"What did he say?"

"He told me that Sam had feeling's for you and that he was going to sing a duet with you. He then went on to tell me in detail about Sam's plan, how he would lead you to him by a trail of Cheerio's along a dirty floor in a crowded high school hallway. I can't believe he would make you eat them off the floor."

"You never made me eat off the floor, Santana. You remembered how I used to get confused on Tuesday's and you gave me my breakfast. I liked that. The Cheerio's weren't even that nice. They were all dirty anyway."

Santana's head snapped up at the mention of how the Cheerio's weren't even nice. "What do you mean? Did he actually go through with it?"

Brittany nodded. She knew she had to tell Santana the truth. "Yeah, he did it just before I came into the auditorium. He did it just a moment ago before you sang your song."

"What happened?" Santana gritted out.

"He told me how he wanted to sing a love song with me, and we sung 'Something Stupid' together"

"What else?"

"The song ended and he tried to kiss me"

"Did you let him?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. I couldn't Santana, I told him that I wasn't over you and that I didn't want to hurt his feeling's. I really miss you"

"You still have feelings for me?"

Brittany looked away, nodding. "Yeah" She whispered.

"I miss you too"

"I just don't know what to do. I still love you, but Sam's the only one who's been there for me ever since we broke up. I just don't want to hurt him."

"Brittany," Santana sighed. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, because it's not my decision. Last time I told you to choose me over someone else I got my heart broken. I won't let that happen again. I just won't. So, what I will tell you, is that you need some time on you're own to think about this fully. It's a hard decision, but just know that whoever you choose, I'm still gonna be here to kick anybody's ass if they disrespect you, you know that right?"

Brittany laughed. "Yes, I know that"

* * *

Santana had given Brittany a week to think her decision over, and on the Friday she had text the Latina to meet her at her locker. So, mustering all of the confidence she could, Santana made her way to Brittany's locker and waited for the blond to make her appearance.

She tensed when she saw the blonde approach her, and prepared herself for the worst, but visibly relaxed when she saw Brittany smile at her.

"Hi" Brittany greeted, clutching her books tightly in her arms.

"Hey" Santana greeted back nervously, rubbing the back of her neck subconsciously.

"So, I wanted to tell you that I got us exclusive seats in the VIP booth at Breadstix this evening"

Santana ran the words through her mind to make sure she hadn't interpreted it wrong. "Wait, tonight? As in a date? But Friday's date night."

Brittany nodded shyly and a small smile crept across her lips. "I know that. And yes, a date"

"So, does that mean...?"

"Yes, I chose you"

They both smiled and unconsciously lent forward, leaning in for a kiss, but Santana pulled away just as their lips were about to meet.

"Wait, what about Sam?"

"He's my friend Santana. I still love you, and I think I always will. I love you too much to be with anybody else. It would hurt too much."

"So, you're willing to give me a second chance and try us again?"

Brittany nodded. "Santana, you're the only one who truly makes me smile. Yes, things have been really hard since you left to go to college, but I really want to try and make this-us work."

"Me too"

Not wasting anymore time, the two of them lent forward and finally kissed for the first time since their break up in the choir room all those weeks ago. A tear of joy ran down both their faces as they kissed each other lovingly.

In the distance, Sam watched as the two of them pulled away, resting their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes. He knew as he watched the two that Brittany had made her choice, and clenched his jaw tightly as he spun on his heel and walked away.

* * *

That evening, the two stepped into Breadstix holding hands, the both of them happy that they'd finally stopped acting stupid and got back together.

When they found their VIP booth, Santana let Brittany slide in first before sliding in after. When they were ready and waiting for their order, Santana reached across and took Brittany's hand into her own, gasping at how cold it still was.

"Britt, your hand is freezing, hand me your other one" Brittany did as she was told and reached her other hand across the table, letting Santana hold it.

As Santana cradled Brittany's hands within her own, she rubbed them and blew them to try and warm them up. With a final kiss to the blond's slender fingers, Santana squeezed them tightly.

"There, I think they should be warm by now" She said shyly.

Brittany smiled at Santana's shyness and lent across the table, kissing the brunette on the cheek, Santana blushing just as their food was delivered.

"So, how's this week been? I heard everybody went and joined different clubs after Glee clubs season ended so early" Santana said, taking a bite of her food.

"I guess so. It's hard."

"How come?"

"Glee clubs a family, you know that. Even with the new kids we adjusted and we became close. And to see our family walk away from the one thing that brought us together, it just made me sad."

"I know what you mean. I feel sorry for Tina, Blaine and all the other seniors. It must be really hard that their not gonna be able to win another national championship. I mean, it's their senior year. Us guys last year were lucky. How's Marley adjusted after everything happened?"

"She still blames herself for our loss but I don't think she was the cause of it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think Kitty was part of the cause. She led Marley down a road of self destruction and neglect, and as a club, we failed to see that one of our own members, family even, was steering off course. In part, us failing to recognize this before sectionals contributed to us losing. We failed Marley as a family, and we failed ourselves as a club. It's just weird not seeing everybody everyday and doing the one thing we love, performing"

"I get where you're coming from, Britt. I do. What about Tina? How did Marley react to seeing her girlfriend in a Cheerio's uniform?"

Brittany smiled at the memory. "It was funny"

"How come?"

Brittany chuckled. "Tina and me had just come out of the Cheerio's locker room and Marley was waiting for Tina at her locker. So, when Marley saw Tina, she freaked out and thought that Tina was gonna be a bitch and dump her because she was finally a Cheerio, one of the popular girls, and she was still a loser"

Santana nodded in understanding. "They think anybody who steps into a Cheerio's uniform is automatically gonna be a bitch. Next thing they're gonna think Blaine's even more gay than before and call him a bitch just like T. But they're different though"

Brittany nodded as she chewed her food. "Exactly. That's what Tina was trying to get Marley to understand. She grabbed her by the shoulders and said 'Marley, snap out of it, I'm the same person as before, just in a cheer leading outfit'"

"What did Marley do then?"

"She calmed down, as Tina told her to, and said that she believed her. They then kissed and everybody clapped and cheered"

"Sounds like a happy ending"

"It was, it was really cute. They _are_ really cute together."

"Got that right. It must be weird seeing Tina in a Cheerio's uniform, huh? Last time she wore a uniform was back when we were in our junior year when she made her own black goth inspired Glee club uniform, remember that?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, she looked super awesome in it. I must admit it's weird to see Tina and Blaine at practice, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. So, enough about me and the Glee club, what have you been doing this week?"

"Apart from thinking about who you were gonna choose? Um, not a lot. I have been texting Q though"

"What about?"

"Remember when you came in and broke up the fight that we were just starting in the choir room?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, you wouldn't tell me what it was about"

"Yeah, well, she was covering up for Kitty when I accused the girl of giving Marley laxatives. She was also talking about how she was dating the professor at Yale who was about to get divorced to be with her" Brittany scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Really?"

"Yeah, disgusting I know. I was texting her to try and talk some sense into her. Everybody knows that she's gay for Berry, she just needs to realize it and get her ass down to New York. I remember when us and the rest of the seniors met up here at Breadstix when we all came back for thanksgiving, she said something weird"

"What was that?"

"Well, she said that Rachel was hounding her because she hadn't used the Metro North pass that she had given her"

"What's weird about that?"

"The weird thing is, Rachel wasn't the one who gave her the Metro North pass, it was the other way around"

"So Quinn gave Rachel one?"

Santana nodded. "Yep. That's what I heard back before graduation"

"Weird. Why would Q make a mistake like that?"

Santana shrugged. "You've got me. If you wanna know what I think, I think that she's hiding something"

"Like what?"

"I think she wants to go and see Rachel, but she's scared to. Last I heard from Kurt was that Rachel had feelings for this upperclassman named Brody. Although Kurt said that they were having problems after the incident when he slept with her dance teacher whilst she came back here to watch us do Grease"

"I really hope they work it out. Rachel and Quinn have always secretly liked each other"

"I don't doubt that one bit B. Maybe we could help them along a little bit. What do you say?"

"Sounds good!"

They continued to finish their meal and when it came time to leave Santana insisted on paying for the meal. Once finished, she escorted Brittany to her car and drove her home. When she pulled up at the Pierce home, she helped Brittany out of the car and walked her up to the front door.

"I had an amazing time tonight" Brittany said, her hand's buried deep in the pockets of her Cheerio's jacket.

"Me too" Santana said, her hands balled into fists in her jean pockets.

Brittany took her hands out of her pockets and cupped Santana's face, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately. Santana's hands immediately went to Brittany's waist as they naturally deepened the kiss, the snow falling around them and the Christmas lights twinkling.

Brittany grinned as she pulled away and pecked Santana once more on the lips. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Santana thought for a few moments. "Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that as my parents are out of town, maybe you would want to spend the night. But that's only if you want to though, and I know that we only really got back together today, but I really need to be around you an-"

"Britt, calm down" Santana laughed, loving how cute Brittany was when she rambled. "I would love to stay the night"

Brittany grinned and unlocked the door, letting them both inside.

"Go ahead and go up to my room. I'm gonna get us drinks" Brittany said, placing her keys into the basket next to the door.

"Ok" Santana said, nodding as she watched the blonde leave the room.

Once Brittany was out of sight, she made her way upstairs to her room. Stepping inside, it was the first time she'd been in there since before their break up. Everything was the same, and the blonde even had her old pictures of them all around the room. Taking a few steps in, the door opened behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She must have been day dreaming for longer than she'd thought.

"Hey, I got you ho-" Brittany stopped mid-sentence when she saw the Latina looking around the room. "San, you ok?"

Santana turned around and nodded. "Yeah, just day dreaming that's all"

"Ok well, I made us some hot cocoa. We can then cuddle and watch a movie if you want"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm just gonna go and get my duffle bag from my car."

Brittany nodded and placed the two steaming hot mugs of cocoa down on the nightstand and walked over to Santana, giving her a quick kiss before letting her leave to go and get her stuff. When the Latina returned, she placed her bag on the floor and rummaged through it to try and find her PJ's. When she found what she was looking for, she headed for the bathroom to change and came out in a pair of red Louisville sweatpants and a matching white Cardinal's t-shirt.

"You're really getting into the college spirit, huh?" Brittany admired from the bed, seeing how Santana was wearing college gear.

Santana looked down at herself. "I guess I am, aren't I?" She said before placing her clothes neatly in her duffel bag and joining Brittany in her bed.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked as Brittany handed her her cocoa.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked out 'The Muppet's Christmas Carol'"

"Fine with me." Santana said, taking a sip of her drink and placing it down on the nightstand and grabbing her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Brittany asked curiously.

"My mom to let her know where I am. There, done." She placed her phone back on the nightstand next to her drink and laid back, opening her arms wide.

Brittany took the incentive and snuggled into Santana's embrace and pressed play on the remote.

"I've missed you Santana"

"I've missed you too Britt-Britt" She replied, kissing the blonde on the top of her head.

* * *

Marley rushed up to where Brittany was rummaging through her locker for her lunch.

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brittany looked up. "Yeah, what did you want Marley?"

"I need you to come with me. It's an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?"

"Tina slipped on some ice outside and I need you to come and help me take her to the nurse's office"

"Ok, hold on a sec."

Marley nodded and watched as Brittany stopped rummaging and put her backpack in her locker before closing it. Marley took the blonde's hand and pulled her outside. When they reached the lunch area, Tina was sat smiling at them both on the bottom step of the lunch area outside where her and the Glee club had performed so many times before.

"Tina, didn't you fall over?" Brittany asked confused.

"We needed a reason to get you out here" The Asian girl replied as her girlfriend sat down next to her.

"So why am I out here?" Brittany asked.

"Turn around and you'll see" Marley said.

Brittany turned around and music started playing. Someone started to sing and she instantly recognized the voice as Santana's.

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_  
_There's nothing that I won't do for your kiss_  
_I love you like there's no tomorrow_  
_'Cause nothing ever felt like this_

Brittany smiled as Santana walked up to her, dressed in a pair of jeans, converses and a double layered black winter jacket.

_There's nothing I won't steal or borrow_  
_I'll travel on a boat or aeroplane_  
_I'll explore a world of sorrow_  
_'Cause when I find you I know, I know I'ma be OK_

The music kicked in as Santana walked up the many rows of steps into the middle, people around them starting to take notice as she sang out loud.

_See the times are changing_  
_And I'm sure of nothing that I know_  
_Except this is us, and this is love, and this is where I'm home_

Tina and Marley sang along and provided back up vocals.

_In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps_  
_Oh this is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_  
_This is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_

Brittany smiled cutely as Santana sang her heart out in front of everybody.

_I'm from a generation undecided_  
_I'm restless and I can't help changing lanes_  
_But in all the noise and the excitement,_  
_You're love is all that will remain_  
_I've said all of my goodbyes to ego_  
_I gambled all I got, there's no plan B_  
_It's the first time that I've learnt to let go_  
_It's the only place I feel, only place I feel like me_

As Santana sang the lyrics, she meant every single word. She knew that this second chance was once in a lifetime, and she wanted to show the world how much she appreciated it. She walked down to Brittany and pulled her up on the steps to the middle as she sang the chorus directly to her.

_See the times are changing_  
_I'm sure of nothing that I know_  
_Except this is us and this is love, and this is where I'm home_

_In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps_  
_Oh this is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_  
_This is us, this is love and this is where I sleep_

Once the final notes died down and the song came to an end, Santana held both of Brittany's hands within her own. "This is where I'm home" She said, placing their joined hands over Brittany's heart. "You're my home, Britt"

Brittany smiled as a tear ran down her face. "You're my home too Santana" She said, letting go of the Latina's hands to wrap her own around the neck, pulling her in for a kiss as Santana's arms rested around her waist.

The entire lunch area erupted into cheers and claps around them.

"I love you more than you will ever know. And I will always treasure this second chance that you've given me Britt. I made a mistake once, and I will definitely not make it twice. I'm yours forever"

Brittany sniffled as she Eskimo kissed the Latina. "You're welcome" Was all she said before pulling her into another earth shattering kiss.

* * *

That evening when Santana dropped Brittany off at her house, Brittany's parent's were home.

"Santana! You have to come and say hi to my parents! They really miss you!"

"Ok, calm down Britt" Santana said, already unbuckling her seat belt. "I'll come in and say hi to your parents"

"Thank you!" Brittany said excitedly, kissing Santana on the cheek and making her blush.

Santana grinned as she got out of the car, only just managing to lock it before Brittany was pulling her by the hand up to the front door. Not even bothering to knock, Brittany went right on in, dragging Santana in with her.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Brittany's mom came out of the living room to greet her daughter but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was that Brittany had brought home. Her eyes trailed down to the girl's joined hands and she immediately knew that they'd worked things out between them.

She smiled at Santana. "Santana! It's so nice to see you. I haven't seen you in a while!" She said, pulling the Latina in for a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. P" Santana said as she was hugged tightly.

"So, where have you been these past few weeks? Brittany's been miserable the whole time"

"Honey" Brittany's dad said as he walked down the stairs. "Maybe you could lay off Santana, huh? She's only just got in the door."

"Sorry" Brittany's mom sighed, calming herself down.

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Mr. P" The Latina grinned, knuckle tapping Brittany's dad as he walked past.

"Santana, will you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Pierce asked excitedly.

"Honey!" Her husband called in a knowing tone from the kitchen.

"What?! I'm just asking a simple question!"

Brittany and Santana rolled their eyes and laughed, watching on as Brittany's mom joined her husband in the kitchen.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Brittany asked, stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Of course. I've missed your parents."

"Good, come here"

Brittany cupped Santana's face with her hands and pulled the Latina in for a kiss. As Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, they were unaware that Brittany's parents were watching them from the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the two girls back together again. It was about time too.

* * *

A few days later, Santana came back to school to spend lunch with Brittany and the Glee club. She went to meet her girlfriend at her locker so they could go and get a seat together.

"Hey, Britt-Britt, what are you doing?" She asked as she approached Brittany who was leaning up against her locker reading something on her phone.

"Finn sent me an email but I wanted to wait to read it with you"

"Ok, what does it say?"

"Here"

Santana stood behind Brittany and placed her head on her shoulder and her hands around her waist. Once they were finished reading, she stayed in the same place.

"You wanna go?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded as she put away her phone. "Yes"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Really?" The blonde asked as she turned around in Santana's arms.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"I would love that" Brittany said, kissing Santana before pulling away. "Come on, let's go to lunch or else we're gonna miss our chance at getting seats."

* * *

Finn and Marley waited out in the freezing cold for the rest of the Glee club. When it seemed as if no one else was coming, Finn thought what the hell and started singing.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now_

Finn got up and started walking. That's when Marley stood up too and started joining in.

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

As they sang in the freezing cold, it started snowing. They were about to continue when Blaine and Marley's girlfriend Tina appeared at the top of the stairs, singing the next part. Marley smiled at her girlfriend and Finn looked surprised that someone else other than him and Marley had actually shown up.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

Then from the same direction from where Tina and Blaine had come from, Finn was even more surprised when Santana and Brittany joined them by walking up to the railing and singing the next part, Santana clad in jeans, converses and a red Louisville hoodie, along with Brittany in her winter Cheerio's uniform.

_In the paper today tales of war and of waste_

_But you turn right over to the T.V. page_

Even more of the Glee club joined them, in the form of Kitty and Artie, who came up beside Finn. Marley made her way up the stairs as the rest of the Glee club finally arrived at the top.

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

Everybody at the top looked down at Finn, kitty and Artie and ducked under the railing, starting to make their way down towards them, Tina and Blaine taking the lead once more.

_Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_

_Get to know the feeling of liberation and release_

_Ahhh ahh!_

Tina smiled as she placed an arm around Marley's waist, her girlfriend singing her heart out.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah yeah!_

Everybody was finally in the middle and they all sang together, loud and happy.

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win)_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in (When the world comes in)_

_They come, they come_

Everybody clapped and cheered as the song came to a close, finally happy to be back together as a club and family again.

* * *

TBC

_[Songs used : Marques Houston - Circle / Emeli Sandé - Where I Sleep / Glee Cast - Don't Dream It's Over]_


	2. A Promise

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I had so much going on, but I managed to finish it, so enjoy the final part!_

_(Thx to everybody who alerted and faved, it means alot!)_

* * *

Tina dialed Santana's number furiously on her phone and waited for her friend to pick up.

_"Hey, Tina, what's up?"_

"Santana, I don't really have time for pleasantries"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Can you explain to me why your girlfriend just gave me a brand new car?"

_"What?"_

"A new car, Santana. Plus, she just gave my girlfriend a brand new Rolex and Ryder just got a holiday."

_"What the hell is she doing?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I don't know what she's doing Tina. I haven't seen her since Monday."_

"Well, it's Wednesday now, when are you gonna see her next?"

_"I don't know. I think I'm supposed to be picking her up after school"_

"Ok, I'll see you later San"

_"No problem T"_

"Bye"

_"Bye"_

* * *

Later that day, when school had ended, Santana waited for Brittany as promised until Cheerio's practice was over. Checking the time, she got out of her car and lent up against the hood to wait for the blonde. As Brittany finally came into her view, it started snowing.

"Hey San"

"Hey Britt-Britt. How was practice?"

"Hard" Brittany sighed as she walked up to the Latina, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well, maybe we should go back to my place and relax, maybe get our cuddle on, what do you say?"

"I would love that"

"Good, come on, let's go"

The two of them got in the car and as Santana started driving, she was curious as to what Brittany had gotten up to this morning.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a call from Tina earlier today and she said that you gave her a brand new car and that you gave my girl Marley a Rolex. What for?"

"The apocalypse"

"Come again?"

"The apocalypse, San"

"I'm still not following Britt"

"On the 21st of December the world is going to end"

Santana glanced over at her girlfriend briefly before turning her attentions back to the road. "Where did you get that from B?"

"Sam told me"

Santana's heart dropped. She should have known Sam had something to do with it. "What's he been telling you?"

"He said that he believes it too and that we need to live life to the fullest before the world ends."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and he said that he had big plans for the rest of the week. He said he wanted to perform a song for me"

"What song?"

Brittany just shrugged. "I don't know."

"How are you planning to spend your 'last days'?" Santana asked as she turned onto another street.

"I wanted to spend them with you"

Santana turned to Brittany and smiled before looking back at the road. "I think I can manage that"

"And maybe some sweet lady kisses too" Brittany added shyly.

Santana chuckled. "That too Britt"

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, leaning over the console to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Ok, we're here" Santana said as she pulled up into her driveway.

She immediately got out and helped Brittany out before grabbing the blonde's duffle bag and leading her into the house.

"So, what do you wanna do? My parent's won't be home for another few hours"

Brittany grinned seductively and made the Latina drop the bag she was holding before pulling her up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

* * *

Two days later...

"I found out from Britt why she's into all this apocalypse crap" Santana said as she met Tina for lunch in the quad on the Friday.

"So, what's behind it?"

"Sam"

Tina shook her head. "What has he been feeding her now?"

"He's been saying how he believes in it too and how they need to live their life to the fullest. What if Britt buys into his scheme and he tries to win her over? Britt said that he was planning to perform a song for her later this week and I have a feeling he has something big planned. What do I do?"

Tina shrugged. "Maybe you should play along with it"

"What?"

"S, think about it. It will make Brittany really happy if you play along with it and score you major brownie points"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the Asian girl. "Since when did you start caring about brownie points?"

"Since I started dating Marley and found out that Brownie points are sacred. I like making sure that I'm on her good side."

"Good point. I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along. But what about Sam?"

"Forget about him. He almost broke the two of you apart, and if he's gonna try and win Brittany over with this apocalypse crap, you need to get your butt in gear and beat him to the punch and perform a song for her first."

"I guess so" Santana sighed.

Marley came running up to them. "Mar, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"It's Brittany" She puffed, out of breath from running.

"What? Is she ok?" Santana asked, worried about whether or not her girlfriend was ok.

Marley nodded. "Britt's fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Tina asked.

Marley sat down next to the Asian girl, who started rubbing her lower back. "She said that she wants to get married"

"WHAT?!" Santana asked in shock.

Marley nodded. "Yep, she just told me that she wants to get married before the apocalypse, so that the two of you can at least experience it"

"Shit" Santana said, holding her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to play along with that?"

Tina shrugged. "Just do it San. Remember what I said. Brownie points. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have fun and go along with it"

"And how would pretend proposing to her be fun? I can't lie to her, it's Brittany. She may live in her own beautiful far away land, but I can't lead her on and pretend to marry her"

"I agree with Tina. Just play along Santana. It wouldn't hurt. Plus, we only live once, so just do it" Marley shrugged, her breath no having caught up to her.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need your help"

* * *

Santana had been preparing for this moment all weekend since Tina and Marley had told her to go ahead and play along with Brittany's fantasy. She had planned for Brittany to meet her after Cheerio's practice out in the quad, where she had everything set up. She sent a text for Brittany to meet her out there instead of at her car, and waited for a response.

Meanwhile, Brittany had just come out of the Cheerio's locker room when she received the text.

**-San-**

**Meet me out in the quad after practice.**

**Love you, S xoxoxo**

Brittany smiled as she made her way towards the exit, but stopped when Sam stood in front of her.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Brittany. I need you to come somewhere with me"

"Sorry, but I have to meet Santana"

"But it won't take too long. Can't you text her and tell her that you're gonna be a little late?"

"No. I need to go now."

"Brittany, please, just come to the library with me"

"Sorry Sam, but I need to meet Santana"

Brittany sighed in frustration at the boys continuous advances and stepped around him to go outside, where it had just started snowing. As she stepped outside and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, she tried to rid her thoughts of Sam, who had been making numerous advances whenever he could, especially when Santana wasn't around. He wouldn't leave her alone ever since her and Santana had got back together.

Thinking about the Latina, she smiled and thoughts of them together the past few weeks flooded her mind, making her happy again. As her feet crunched over the freshly fallen snow, she made her way towards the quad and saw Santana sitting at the old choir room piano, dressed in winter clothes, looking extremely nervous.

"San, what are you doing with the piano out here?"

Santana looked up at her girlfriend and smiled as the blonde walked towards her. "It was thrown out after the choir room got re-purposed, so I had Tina and Marley help me bring it over here, because I wanted to sing you a song."

"What for?"

Santana stood up and took both of Brittany's hands into her own. "You know I'm not very good with feelings, and song is the only way that I can really talk about them. So, as the world is ending this week, I wanted to do something that I've wanted to do since the moment I met you"

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina before sitting down on the bottom step. Santana took that as her cue to go and sat back down at the piano, preparing herself. That's when she played the first notes of a song she had stayed up all weekend practicing especially for this moment.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

Brittany smiled as her girlfriend sung her heart out, and she took in every single word and the meaning of them.

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young (you know)_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share _

_With no one who truly cares for me_

As Santana sung, she caught a glimpse of Brittany smiling and took that as encouragement to carry on and really sing her heart out loud.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

Santana sung loud and clear, making sure that she put as much emotion into the words as she possibly could.

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

As she played the final notes, Brittany sniffled and wiped a tear away, clapping as much as she could.

"That was beautiful" She smiled.

"I picked that song for a reason"

"What for?"

Santana stood up and walked up to Brittany before kneeling down in front of her. "Britt, you mean everything to me, and nothing matter's if I haven't got you in my life. I found that out the hard way. So, if the world's really ending this week, I want to do something that I've always wanted to do, so I guess here I go" She knelt down on one knee properly and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out something.

Brittany watched as Santana pulled out a small blue velvet box and gasped, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was doing.

"Britt, I love you more than anything, and you mean the world to me. Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

A tear ran down Brittany's face as she nodded. "Is that a yes?" Santana asked, her voice full of hope.

"Yes! Of course!" Brittany said, pouncing forward and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. When she pulled away, she pulled the Latina in for a kiss before letting her slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much" Brittany whispered, hugging Santana as tightly as possible.

"I love you too Britt" Santana said as she returned the embrace.

* * *

"Are you regretting it?" Tina asked as she met with Santana the next day at the Lima Bean.

"No"

"Santana…"

"Ok, it's just weird."

"Why?"

"Because it felt really real"

"What do you mean?"

"It felt like I was actually proposing to her."

"That was the point"

"Yeah, but not proposing to her for real." Santana sighed, rubbing her temples.

"When's the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow after school"

"So that leaves you two days, Thursday and apocalypse day. Would it make you feel better if me and Marley came to it?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would, you're my friend Santana. If you want me there, just let me know"

"Thank you"

"No problem. So, give me details"

"About what?"

"What's gonna happen"

Santana laughed. "Fine. Me and Britt spent all last night together and we planned out what was gonna happen. She wanted us to get married in the school"

"Why?"

Santana shrugged. "You've got me. She also wanted it to be a Mayan wedding."

"She's really going all out with this Mayan thing huh?"

"Got that right. Anyway, I talked to Bieste and she's in on the plan. She knows that this wedding is fake, so she's just pretending to be a Mayan wedding minister. It's actually a load of crap, so we're not officially getting married."

"How are you gonna start it?"

"We're not giving each other away if that's what you want to know"

"What about what you're wearing?"

Santana sipped her coffee. "Britt wants me to wear some sort of suit"

"Why?"

"She wants it to be balanced so I'm stuck wearing this suit thing she picked out. She went through my whole wardrobe last night to find the perfect outfit. She ended up picking out a pair of my black skinny jeans, one of my various white shirts, a pair of my black Converses, and she text me to say she got a tie off of her dad when she got home today."

"Wow, so she's really passionate about this then?"

"Tell me about it. She's going all out"

"Well, just know that me and Marley are gonna be there."

"Thanks T, that means a lot to me"

"No problem. So, what are you planning to do after?"

Santana rolled her eyes playfully as she proceeded to explain all of the other details to her friend.

* * *

"Britt, stop" Santana groaned that evening, pulling a pillow over her head to try and block out Brittany's ramblings.

"But it needs to be perfect"

"We're having a simple ceremony Britt, not a massive one that has a hundred people attending"

"That's not the point; it still has to be perfect"

Santana groaned and decided to leave Brittany to it, so she got up and exited the room, making her way down to the kitchen to raid the fridge for something to eat. Brittany was driving her nuts with this wedding crap. It was bad enough that she had to pretend that this apocalypse thing was real, but she was getting more uncomfortable the more Brittany went on about how their 'wedding' should be perfect. So much so that she finally had enough and left the room.

Rummaging through the fridge she found nothing, so she looked through the freezer, finding a half-eaten tub of ice cream that her parents hadn't found yet. Grinning to herself, she reached in and pulled it out, popping off the lid and digging into it as she lent up against the counter.

About five minutes later, she was still eating and heard footsteps on the stairs. A few moments later Brittany entered the room, walking up to her. Santana ignored her as she continued eating, the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist and invading her personal space.

"I'm still mad at you" Santana said before taking another bite of her ice cream.

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered, resting her head on Santana's shoulder the best she could.

"Are you sure about that?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry San" She said, placing a kiss to her shoulder before resting her head back down on it. "I didn't mean to get so crazy. It's just that I want everything to be perfect, and I neglected the one person that I should be spending every single moment with. Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry"

Santana placed her ice cream down on the counter behind her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, the blonde snuggling into her further.

"Apology accepted. But Britt, you've got to stop going on about this. It's supposed to be a simple ceremony and you're making it more complicated than it is. Just relax and take it easy, please. It's driving me nuts"

"Ok. I promise I'll take it easy. So will you come up and help me clean up? Then we can do whatever you want. My treat"

"Sounds good to me. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The next day Santana paced the locker room nervously, waiting for Brittany and Marley to arrive.

"Calm down San" Tina said, placing a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"I can't Tina. This whole thing was a mistake."

"Don't say that"

"Why not? You knew I didn't want to do it in the first place, it was crazy of me to even go along with it anyway, I never wanted to lead Brittany along. You know I hate lying to her."

"I know that, we all do, but calm down. It's not real. It's fake Santana, and when December 22nd comes along, we'll work out what to do next. But right now, I suggest you calm your crap and make Brittany happy."

Santana sighed dejectedly. "I guess you're right."

"Good, I'm glad you think so 'cause here come our girlfriends."

Santana turned and saw Marley and Brittany entering the locker room, Brittany in a floor-length white gown that was made entirely with white lace, covering up both of her arms in the process, her hair down around her shoulders with a ring of flowers around the top.

Brittany smiled shyly as Santana looked her over from head to toe, the Latina looking as equally as nervous. As she walked up to Santana, she smiled at what she was wearing, knowing that using her super awesome persuasion skills *wink*, she had managed to get the Latina to wear some sort of a suit and not a dress. She didn't know why, but she wanted to have it balanced out, and after a lot of convincing on her part, she had gotten Santana to agree to it.

As Brittany stood facing Santana, they both smiled at each other as Tina and Marley took their places in the background. Shortly after, Bieste came out and stood behind a make shift shrine to begin, making the both of them hold a flower each in their cupped hands, Brittany a white one and Santana a red one.

"Ok, let's begin."

"Are you sure this is legal?" Santana asked, playing along.

Bieste nodded. "Yep, I went online to a Mayan wedding website and got myself officiated as a Mayan wedding priest so that I have the power to marry the both of you"

Santana nodded. "Ok, good"

"Now, to start with, Santana, would you like to say your vows?"

"Ok, here goes. Britt, you know I love you more than anything, and I wanted to spend the rest of the time we have here on earth together as a couple, and if that means doing this with you, then I will do anything to be as close to you as possible. I made a mistake a few months ago and I cherish every single moment we spend together, and I thank God that you gave me a second chance. You helped me come to grips with who I am and cherish that every single day. I love you Britt, so much"

Brittany wiped away a stray tear and took this as her cue to say her own vows. "Santana, you're totally awesome and I know that without you, I wouldn't be who I am now. The world may be ending, but I know that you're my duck, and that we'll be together until the end of time, it's just a fact. We did go through a rough patch, but we made it through and I'm so glad I chose you, because I never want to ever be with anyone else. You're my one love, always and forever. I love you too Santana, and I'm so excited to be your Mayan star wife, proudly so."

Santana smiled and they turned back to Bieste. "Ok ladies, hands on the book"

Santana and Brittany placed their flowers on the table that Bieste was stood behind and placed a hand each on the worn old book that she was holding out in front of her. The couple never took their eyes of each other as Bieste initiated the next part of the 'ceremony'.

"In honor of the great Mayan God's, I now pronounce you wife and wife, please exhange rings"

Yet another part of Brittany's crazy planning, she had insisted that they both wear rings to show that they were actually doing this, and knowing that Santana had no choice but to go along, the Latina had agreed to do whatever her girlfriend wanted her to. So, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plain silver band, Brittany doing the same.

Santana slid the ring onto Brittany's finger, above her 'engagement' ring, which was another relatively decorative ring, and Brittany did the same, the two of them holding each others hands tightly.

"You may now kiss" Bieste said, smiling. Even though she knew it was fake, it was still cute to see two people so in love declare their love for each other.

Santana smiled and lent in, connecting her lips with Brittany's. Brittany's arms instantly went up around her neck and the blonde felt Santana's arms slide around her waist and hold her tightly.

Tina and Marley clapped as they watched the couple embrace and rest their foreheads together once finishing their kiss. Santana pecked Brittany's lips once more, still holding her tightly, before whispering; "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

On the Friday, Brittany skipped school and the couple made sure that they had enough supplies for the evening ahead.

9PM

"Britt, why do you believe in this so much?"

Brittany looked up from her lap top and turned to face her girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you think it's gonna happen?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's simple fact, San. Tonight the world is gonna end, the Mayan's said so. We have to believe what they said."

Santana sighed, knowing that it was useless to try and get anymore out of the girl. "Ok, I believe you. Now come here so I can get's my mack on."

11:30PM

After their make out session earlier in the evening, the couple had settled for talking about anything and everything. When half eleven had rolled around, Brittany decided that she wanted another session, so catching Santana by surprise, she pounced on her and straddled the Latina's hips.

Santana gasped at the sudden change of positions, but relaxed when Brittany's lips crashed upon hers hungrily. Her hands immediately went to the blond's waist as she kept her in place upon her hips, Brittany pressing both of their center's together, earning a moan of approval from the Latina beneath her.

Half an hour later, as Brittany placed lazy kisses on Santana's collar bone, the Latina glanced over to the clock on Brittany's nightstand.

00:04AM

She smiled as she let her attentions focus on the soft and sweet kisses being placed on her neck, her arms instinctively tightening around Brittany's waist as she let her body succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next day when Brittany woke up, she dashed to her laptop and opened it, seeing the date on the screen.

Dec 22nd

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards the bed where Santana was still asleep.

"Santana!" She called.

Said Latina sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep before looking over at the blonde. "Yeah?" She yawned.

"It's December twenty second"

"We survived" Santana said, playing along and feigning shock.

"And we're married" Brittany added, already starting to panic. "What are we gonna do San?"

"What do you mean?"

"The apocalypse didn't happen, and we're married. We have to call Coach Bieste right away!" She said, running across the room towards the door.

"But Britt-"

She was cut off by the door slamming, and groaned out loud as she let herself fall backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

That evening, as the two of them were seated at Breadstix with Coach Bieste, Brittany asked the all important question that had been bugging her since that morning.

"So are we really married?"

Bieste shook her head solemnly. "No. I made it all up. There is no Mayan wedding website. The Mayan's were wiped out thousand's of years ago."

"But why?" The blonde asked, clutching Santana's hand tightly within her own.

The woman sighed before continuing. "I made it all up because I didn't want to disappoint you guys, you both had your hearts set on it. Plus, I didn't want you throwing your lives away on something that you should be worrying about when you're much older and you've lived your lives for a while."

Brittany nodded in agreement as she took in everything that was being said. After a while, she tuned everything out except for Santana, wanting to be as close to her as possible. When the two had said goodbye to Bieste and had some food, they stepped outside, Santana offering to walk the both of them home.

On the way, they both stopped at the duck pond, Brittany snuggling into Santana as the pond was illuminated by the snow and small lights around them.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you were only doing it for me"

"What?" Santana asked in shock.

"I knew that you were only going along with it for my sake"

"But Britt-"

Brittany cut her off as she sat up and looked at her. "No. You did it for me, I know, but I need to know one thing"

"Anything"

"Why?"

"I went along with it because I wanted to make you happy Brittany, at least before Christmas time. After everything we've been through in the past couple of months, I wanted you to feel just a little bit of joy and happiness. I couldn't bear to see you unhappy if I rejected you and said no. I've only just got you back."

Brittany nodded, knowing that Santana was in the right when she explained her reasons. "But what about the proposal?"

"What about it?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"I did"

"What about Sam? I heard he wanted to propose to me and you beat him to it. Did you do it just to beat him?"

Santana shook her head. "I know me and Sam haven't been on the best terms lately, but when I proposed to you, I meant every single word of it. I was lucky that I beat him to it, but that's it. I did it out of my own free will, and with everything you were saying about this apocalypse thing, I wanted to make sure, just in case it did happen, you know?"

"You really meant it?"

"Yes, or else I wouldn't have stayed up all weekend to practice that song and planned it all out. I love you Brittany, and I wanted to make you feel special."

"I love you too" Brittany said, leaning in for a kiss. "What are we gonna do about our rings?" She asked once they pulled away.

Santana thought for a few moments before motioning towards Brittany's gloved hands. "Give me both of yours"

Brittany did as she was told and pulled off her left glove, sliding off both of her rings and giving them to Santana. The Latina took them into her own hands and then took both of hers off before sliding all of them except the engagement ring into her pocket. She then got up and knelt down in front of Brittany in the snow.

"Brittany S. Pierce, I want to make a promise as of right now. With this ring, I promise to love you with everything I have, no matter whether I've had a bad day or things aren't going right, I will always give my love one hundred percent. It's also a promise that I will love you no matter whether you're wrong or right, and stand by you in your decisions. It's a promise that I'll always be here for you, no matter how far apart we are, as you're everything to me and you always will be. It's my promise to someday marry you, when we've lived our lives and are ready to settle down somewhere, maybe with the white picket fence and the cat and the kids. I promise you that I love you more than life itself. Proudly so"

Brittany wiped away a tear and smiled, accepting the ring that was presented to her and instead of sliding it onto her ring finger, she slid it onto the opposite one on her right hand, which she vowed never to take off.

"I love you so much" She sniffled, pouncing forward and engulfing Santana in a tight hug.

"I love you too Britt"

* * *

FIN

_[Song used: Alicia Keys - If I Ain't Got You ]_


End file.
